Undoubtedly, unquestionably, undeniably
by CanonCannon
Summary: Teddy and Victoire had a perfectly planned relationship And that was good and familiar and comfortable But what about her sister's perfectly imperfection? - Rated T for strong language - Don't like? Don't read Simples - TFiOS references


**I know I know, I haven't posted in eons but I wanted to upload this piece of Teddy and Dominique fluff because they are so cute to write.**

**There are some TFiOS references because it is perfect so all things you recognise go to JKRowling - da queen **㈎2㈎4㈌0** - and John Green.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

It was obvious to all those who weren't blind that Edward Remus Lupin and Dominique Appoline Weasley were completely and utterly in love with one another.

But most of their family were blinded by their visions of Teddy and Victoire to even see the way Teddy looks at her younger sister, or the way his eyes light up when she enters the room. And it was oblivious to them the way Domi's smiled widened and her expression softened whenever Teddy was around.

Teddy and Dominique had always been good friends, ever since they were little.

Of course Teddy was closer to Victoire in age, but she often went off with Molly to play with their dolls, and so Teddy and Dominique went on their own adventures. Fighting dragons, battling Pirates and saving the world from Wizard Zombies (Harry and Bill) who need to red stone of awesomeness (at young ages they weren't the most creative) to destroy the world.

Growing up, Teddy never really noticed Domi in that way. I mean he loved her as a friend don't get me wrong, but Victoire was the pretty one, who kissed him right on the lips on his eighth Birthday, so she was the girl he fancied.

Domi didn't see him as more than a friend either. Growing up with Victoire always talking about him, it put her off him in-that-way, he was just the sweet boy who broke his arm trying to protect her from Dragons, and who fell into the pond defending her from the Pirates.

But after she had Graduated from Hogwarts (after floods of tears and heart-breaking goodbyes), they began to see each other in a different light.

Teddy began to notice how truly stunning Domi was. He'd always thought of her as the younger Victoire in looks, but now he knew he was terribly wrong.

Her long golden blonde hair was darker than Victoire's platinum, and her eyes were a bright green in comparison to Victoire's pale blue. Not to mention her skin tone was more of a bronze next to Victoire's milky complexion.

But it wasn't her good looks his found himself falling in love with, it was her personality.

When he was with Victoire, they had a very…perfect romantic relationship. They went out to dinner at Restaurants and went on boat rides and never fought or argued. They would agree on almost everything. Their dates would be impeccably planned out and nothing would ever go wrong.

But with Domi, Teddy found a very imperfect relationship. They would debate, go on long walks that eventually turned into races, go to Quidditch matches, laughing and cursing, dance crazily in the cold November rain without a care in the world. Nothing would ever go right, and when it did, it never lasted very long.

All in all, the two sisters were very different.

Teddy honestly had more fun with Domi. He made memories that he could laugh at, that he could tell and make other people laugh with him at the crazy things he did with the younger Weasley-Delacour.

And Domi liked Teddy for…Teddy.

She loved his turquoise hair, which would never lie flat, despite his Metaphormagus-ness. She simply adored his steely grey eyes and his crooked smile made her heart flutter.

But like Teddy for her, she was completely in love with who he was on the inside, a thousand times more than his charming good looks.

She loved how family-orientated he was, standing up for all her cousins, her included, and how selflessly he acted, which she found greatly admirable.

With all her other boyfriends, they had tried to make everything perfect, when she wanted things to be imperfect. She wanted to have arguments, friendly debates or otherwise. She needed someone to clash with and tell her when she was being a bitch, or when she was wrong, not someone who nodded and agreed with everything she said.

And she wanted desperately to have a relationship based not on sex, or good looks or popularity, but on true feelings and friendship that stretches into more. All Dominique ever wanted was to have friendship come out on top in a relationship.

Teddy was one of her closest friends. He knew her deepest and darkest secrets, things she never even thought about telling anyone else. And in return she knew so much about him.

They didn't spend every other spare minute with each other, sometimes didn't see each other for a month or so, but they never didn't run and hug each other the next time they were together.

The pair of them could easily spend a week together and never be bored for a single second. They always had something to talk or argue about, always found fun, exciting things to do. Whether it was a round of Wizards chess, a challenge of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans game (_guess right, or you're in for a fright!_) or even just a simple game of one-on-one Quidditch, they always had a laugh and never failed to fall deeper in love with one another.

They fell in love the way a person falls asleep. Slowly, and then all at once.

You see, they never really noticed their growing feelings for one another until they were in too deep and were already head over heels for each other.

So when Domi was knocked off her broom at 90ft whilst playing on the HolyHead Harpies, Teddy was the first over, before the on-site Healers, and the first to give the Beater a good talking to for hitting the Bludger at his…well that was the problem really. She wasn't his girlfriend, yet she was more than just his friend, and that was when everyone finally realised it wasn't Victoire he was in love with, it was Dominique.

So when she came out of St. Mungo's a week and a half later, he went over to her apartment to see her and tell her how he felt about her.

She was in a large, baggy Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey (most likely her Dad's) with a pair of sleeper shorts that seemed a least three sizes to small, as they barely covered the tops of her thighs.

It seemed she was eating some Fortescue's ice-cream (Butterbeer flavour; it's always Butterbeer flavour) straight from the carton, watching some Muggle sitcom on her television.

"Hey Teddy," Domi says, smiling, completely unembarrassed that I had caught her pigging out on ice cream. But it's not like this hasn't happened before. It's good she exercises so much, because she eats like there's no tomorrow. She places her ice cream down on the table and stands up facing me.

"I love you." I say simply staring at her. Her expression is one that I can't place, which annoys me; I know almost all of her expressions. It takes a while for her to digest it, it seems, as she doesn't speak for a good minute or so.

"Oh." I can barely hear her, and a small sob escapes her mouth. She looks down and pulls on the ends of her sleeves. "Thank you."

I look at her in disbelief. I announce my undying love for her and all she can say is _Thank you_? And _Oh_?

I don't know what I expected her to do. Run into my arms, kiss me passionately and whisper _I love you too_? Become angry I haven't told her before? Look confused and ask me to repeat what I had said?

All of those I had prepared myself for, planned it out so nothing could go wrong, so that I would have my perfect imperfect with Dominique.

But she's tough, she never cries. She never shed a tear when she fell off her broomstick and broke 18 bones in her leg and her eyes never even went glassy when her long-term boyfriend cheated on her more than once. She just picked herself up and moved on, so why _now_ does she choose to cry?

We stand in an awkward silence until she moves to turn down the volume on her TV that Arthur (or to her Pops) and coughs.

"I love you." I repeat, louder than before.

"Yes I heard you the first time." Dominique snaps, running a hand through her lustrous locks, sighing deeply.

I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. She wraps her arms around my torso and buries her head into my shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask gently, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up my friend…" She exhales heavily. I can't see, but I can almost hear her eye roll. "You really fucked things up okay?"

"Okay." I say nonchalantly, shrugging, stroking her hair. I know when she starts one of her rages, and it doesn't help if I get her even more wound up.

She pulls away from the hug slightly, her expression fading from irritation and stress into an expression that's so innocent and childlike it makes me fall even deeper in love with her.

"I want to say 'I love you too' Teddy, but I'm scared." She looks down again and sniffles.

"Why are you scared? I'm not going to hurt you Domi. I love you." I pull her to me and she rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you too, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Domi, I promise you something will go wrong. Undoubtedly, unquestionably, undeniably something _will go wrong_. We'll fight and you'll throw heavy things at my head and I'll say really mean things and we'll both try to hex each other into oblivion, but what's the fun in perfect?

"You are my perfectly imperfect infinity and I love you."

And then she looked up at me and smiled, a big smile that seemed too big for her face, yet the happiness it radiates makes it easily the most dazzling grin I've ever seen.

She rises on her tiptoes and kisses me. The whole plan went kaput. Nothing I planned out happened apart from me saying the 'I love you'.

But just like everything else, it was perfectly imperfect.

* * *

**Well that's all folks! Thank you for reading I hope you like it please feel free to comment down below!**

**ily all!**


End file.
